


I Stop Wasting Time on Tears

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Purim Gifts 2017 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Ghosts, Memories, Old Age, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: A voice from the past near the end of Eliza's days.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Eliza?” The voice is clear and almost cheerful, and it sounds as if it’s coming from the corner next to Eliza’s chest of drawers. Eliza sits up abruptly, looking around the room, but all she sees is the gently rustling curtain and the candle on the mantel, burned down to a short stub.

“Hello?” Eliza calls out softly. “Is someone there?”

“Only me, Eliza,” the voice says. “It’s your sister, or did you forget your Peggy?” 

“Of course I would never forget my younger sister, but Peggy, my darling, it’s been over fifty years,” Eliza says. She peers into the dark corner of her room, thinking she sees a shape forming there. Her eyes aren’t what they used to be, but then, neither is the rest of her. 

“I know. You’re taking simply forever here on earth, Eliza,” Peggy says chidingly. “I missed you.” 

“I’ve had work to do, Peggy. You know I’ve been quite busy all these years,” Eliza says. 

“I’m so proud of you. I’ll be happy for you when you can rest, too.” 

“I’m not ready to rest just yet,” Eliza says. “The children still need me. Do you know about all of the children, Peggy? So many children have come through the orphanage doors.”

“I know about all of the children, Eliza, and you’ve done so much. We’re _all_ so proud of you, you know,” Peggy says, her voice drawing closer. 

“Are you?” Eliza asks. “I would have thought…” She lets her voice trail off. “Well, I don’t suppose that really matters now. What about you? Are you well? Are you happy?”

Peggy laughs. “Of course I am, dear Eliza. Of course I am. That’s rather the entire point.” 

“I don’t believe I can follow just yet, Peggy dear,” Eliza says. She’s so tired, it’s true, her eyelids drooping. She lets herself fall back against her pillow. “I’m tired now.”

“Rest tonight, Eliza, and soon enough, you can rest,” Peggy says. “I love you.” 

Eliza’s eyes close, and she exhales slowly. “I love you.”


End file.
